Time Line
2328 : First colony built on Mars. Consisted mainly of military and research personnel but later expanded to include commercial ventures in the areas of biology, cartography, mineralogy, and military research. 2899 : A Terran deep space probe, Voyager 2, discovers extra-terrestrial life in Alpha Centauri. Space research is boosted by 75%. Work begins on new engines, reactors, and spacecraft components. 2907 : The first long range MassDrive reactor, which used a mineral mined from asteroids as fuel, is developed. 2910 : The android Arianne sends back supporting data of intelligent life from its flyby of Alpha Centauri. 2915 : Scientists continue to explore methods of halting the human body’s metabolism in order that it could endure deep space travel. The first stasis experiments are performed on animals. 2919 : Stasis experiments are performed on Terran subjects. It becomes possible to reduce the body’s metabolism by stasis. Some subjects were in this form of ‘hibernation’ for as long as 5 years with no side effects. It becomes possible for a body to remain in stasis indefinitely. By further expanding on this technology, a device is developed which creates the proper conditions within an environment, such as a space ship, that would allows the body’s metabolism to progress at its normal rate relative to the distance traveled. This, and the increased speeds of new engines, makes space travel far easier. Traveling vast distances at several times the speed of light, takes a matter of months instead of years. The term light speed (LS) was used in measuring the distance traveled by a spacecraft. Lightspeed is equivalent to the speed of light or approximately 299,800 km/sec. 2925 : The first military research spacecraft is completed. The Sphinx class Battlecruiser, Seeker. This craft was fitted with a MassDrive reactor and Syrian Mark IV engines. With advanced hull design and life support systems this ship could withstand the harsh forces of interstellar space on its journey to Alpha Centauri. It is capable of speeds in excess of several times the speed of light. 2926 : GCV-Seeker is commissioned for deep space travel. Its crew, all veteran astronauts, were handpicked from advanced nations on Earth. The crew was put in stasis during the long journey. Their mission: to explore Alpha Centauri and ‘make contact’ with intelligent life. 2928 : GCV-Seeker is intercepted by an alien lifeform. Contact is made with mankind’s first extra-terrestrials, the Empirians. 2965 : The UFN declares the Insurgents an outlaw organization. 2967 : The first navigation chart is completed. It divided the galaxy into four quadrants with each being named after the predominant occupying alien nation. 2993 : The situation in the Terran quadrant went from bad to worse and the instability in other quadrants threatens to cause even more problems. EARTHCOM is hard pressed to carry out its duties. Galactic Command, GALCOM is formed. 2998 : GCV-Stargazer, GCV-Recovery, and GCV-Starsearch are lost in the Gammulan quadrant. 3000 : Galactic Command steps up its recruiting campaign as a result of increased conflicts within the Terran quadrant, the disappearance of more vessels in the Gammulan quadrant, and rumors of an invasion by an alien force.